Cat ears and a tail
by Morfanerina
Summary: What happened to Allen? How will he get back to normal? And why the hell are Lavi and Kanda looking at him that way? Yullen and may have some Laven... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This fic is practically because I was bored and this is it!

Disclaimer: I do not own -man. If I did you would probably never read it.

* * *

It was a normal day at Headquarters.

Kanda was glaring at anyone that came close to where he was, Allen was eating his not-so-small mountain of food with Lenalee and Lavi, the scientists looked like zombies because of another all-nighter and there was evil laughter coming from Komui's office.

Yep, a normal day.

When Allen finished eating (in time record. He should go to the Guiness book!) he went to Komui's office because of something. For some reason he got a bad feeling about it….

He entered the office. When the door closed he swears he heard a 'click'.

* * *

Lenalee gave coffee to the scientists accompanied by Lavi and Kanda (why he was with her is a mystery).

When she opened the door to her brother's office she stopped in her tracks. Wondering what made the girl stop, the boys looked.

Now let's see the reactions:

_Kanda: Kanda's eyes got wider and his left eye twitched. 'What the hell? He's actually… cute… wait I did not think that!'_

_Lavi: His eyes also got wider but he had a sudden nosebleed._

_Lenalee: After recovering from the shock she gave a fan girl scream and hugged him._

Reever was going to make his (lazy) boss work but, as he sipped some coffee , he entered the room and choked at the scene.

Kanda was at the door speechless, Lavi collapsed near him because of blood loss, Komui seemed glad for some reason and Lenalee was hugging a twelve year-old Allen with white cat ears and tail. His clothes were big on him making him even cuter.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

Alright and I stop here. So how was it? I'll write the rest when I'm bored again.

You know something. I heard from someone that reviews are good for health (This is not scientifically proved.)so you know what to do! Start reviewing people! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while but I wrote another chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted. Cat Allen really is popular isn't he ^^.

**Disclaimer:** *Looks at math test* 'The probability of Morfanerina owning -man is…' *writes* '0%' *gives test* It's correct!  
' -.-

* * *

"_How did this happen?"_

* * *

The group got organized. Kanda leaned against the wall with his mood worse than usual, Lenalee and Lavi (he regained consciousness after Reever entered the room) sat on the couch with kid-cat Allen in the middle, Reever was standing behind the couch and Komui was, as usual, in his flooded-with-papers-wanting-to-be-signed desk.

"So… who will start the explanations?" asked Reever looking from Komui to Allen.

Silence….

"Che hurry up Moyashi!" Guess who said this.

"BaKanda ask the culprit not me" Allen pointed to Komui "Besides, the name is Allen. Say it with me. Al-len."

Everyone turned to the Chinese man (well except Allen and Kanda, those were trying to kill each other with glares until Lenalee somehow interrupted) waiting for him to begin.

"Well, what do you really want to know?" Everyone sweatdropped. He didn't know what they wanted?

"How about the reason for turning Moyashi-chan into a Neko-chan?" the redhead voiced the question all the while trying not to pet Allen's cat ears.

"It's Al-"

"Oh that's easy! I was bored so I made Allen into an-almost cat."

…… Nobody could say anything for about 2 minutes….

"Because… you were bored."

"Yes."

"You turned Allen-kun into an-almost cat?"

"Why yes Lenalee-chan~ "

A sound of a katana being drawn cut the air and the supervisor got a shiver feeling a really, _really_ big murderous aura coming from two people. Allen and Kanda.

In a few seconds Komui had the point of a very sharp Mugen a few millimeters that was being held by a very pissed Kanda.

"Turn him back. Like normal Moyashi wasn't annoying enough." 'That and he is freakin cute… wait… WHAT! Argh! Moyashi messed up my head'. His eye twitched at the thought.

"Errr… well, he should go back to normal tomorrow." Said Komui fidgeting a little noticing that Kanda was really not in a good mood (well as good as it can get).

"Should?..." Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Well it will probably happen or he will be stuck in that form."

Lenalee shook her head sighing 'Nii-san' then she turned looking at Allen. The white haired boy had a shocked face hearing the news, murderous aura disappearing. It seems that he may have gained another trauma.

Lavi, trying to get his friend's mood better said "Com'on Moyashi! You heard what Komui said. You will probably return to normal tomorrow. I mean you are not that unlu…cky… errr" A cloud appeared above Allen's head 'Oops made him depressed'. "A-Anyway you've entered in the office about half an hour ago so why did nobody enter and see you? You should have been noticed right? And why didn't you run?"

A thud was heard. They turned to the place where the sound came and gaped. Kanda was on the floor unconscious and the Chinese man had a familiar tube like object. From the corner of his eye Lavi saw the white haired boy take a hand to his neck. 'Ah so that's why…'

Reever somehow took the object from Komui and broke it.

"Look go to your rooms and tomorrow we will see okay?" asked Reever

Everyone went to their rooms, Lavi carrying an unconscious Kanda.

After they left the scientist looked to his supervisor that was, at exact that time, trying to escape. "Oh no you don't." He dragged the Chinese man to his desk. "Work! Weren't you bored?" he left hearing Komui's whining about how he was a demon.

This wasn't exactly what I wanted at first but it will do I guess... Oh yeah anyone want pairings?

*Goes to Jerry*  
**Me**- Hi Jerry!  
**Jerry**- Why hi to you too! What would you like?  
**Me**- Menu Reviews.  
**Jerry**- With or without Constructive criticism?  
**Me**- If you have some…. Alright.  
**Jerry **- And Flames?  
**Me**- Err… if you would be gentle with it…

In case you haven't noticed you need to touch the pretty green button.


	3. Chapter 3

…_he left hearing Komui's whining about how he was a demon._

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and a certain white haired exorcist was sleeping peacefully. Well, that is, until a certain ball like object with wings came from the window and went against his head. Hard.

Allen fell from the bed because of the impact "Hmmph… What the hell?" He straightened up rubbing the sore spot in his head and glared at Timcampy that was showing his teeth like it was grinning. Then he remembered something. "Hey Tim, where have you been this past week?"

His answer was a bite at his ear.

"Ouch Ouch! Let go okay?" The golem did what he was told and sat on the white haired head. "You're not telling me anything are you?" he sighed. Then the day's before happenings came full force. He ran to the closest mirror and looked at himself. His body returned to his normal height but… the cat ears and tail were still there. Another desolate sigh. He looked again but, this time not at his reflection but at his other shadow. He was actually surprised to see not the unnerving grin that seemed plastered on that face but a.. frown? 'At least I'm not the only one annoyed' he thought. And another thought appeared 'Why did Komui let Lenalee go fangirl without menacing me?' He shivered 'Oh well I'm alive and that's all it matters.'

His stomach decided to voice his need of food and Allen would be more than happy to comply if not for the little fact that he didn't know how he would hide his tail and ears. Well, the tail was easy he just needed to try to make it stop moving but the ears… he could use a hood but that certainly would raise suspicion. Another sigh.

Of course he could go with cat ears and tail showing and probably get a blow to his pride.

The choice was to stay and continue starving until he was sure nobody would be on the cafeteria or the halls (impossible) or go like usual and ignore the blow to his pride. Oh, the choice, which will be the one?

As if on cue his stomach grumbled louder.

'It's decided then. Going to eat it is.' He got ready and make his best for the tail to be concealed by the exorcist clothes. 'If they ask I'll just say Komui.' And then he went followed by Timcampy.

----------

Lavi stifled a yawn as he got out of the library "Damn panda for making me stay up so late." He muttered.

He started walking to somewhere away from the stuffed library and since he still was sleepy he didn't notice the other teenager running against him until he felt something going against him. The red haired blinked, his brain taking some time to assimilate what happened, and looked down to the cat eared exorcist on the floor.

"Hi Moyashi neko-chan! Sorry didn't see you." He gave his hand to the other who glared but accepted.

'God, like Moyashi wasn't enough' Allen thought dryly as he got up and Timcampy sat at his head.

He restarted his way to the cafeteria being followed by Lavi. "What, now I have another stalker? Are you the substitute now that Link decided to go on vacation?" he asked.

"Well Moyashi-chan ('At least no neko') wouldn't you prefer my sexy company to the two dots?"

The cursed exorcist rolled his eyes. "I would prefer no more stalkers thank you." The other exorcist pretended to be shocked but said nothing more because they reached the cafeteria and the younger exorcist practically ran to where Jerry was completely forgetting his situation.

The people that were in the cafeteria looked as Allen entered and some stayed frozen, others blinked their eyes not believing the sight, some had nosebleeds and, the few females and some even males(?) started to go fangirl mode.

Totally oblivious to the reactions he was getting he went to order.

"Hi Jerry!" the white haired chirped.

"Why hello Al-" Jerry shut himself up when he turned.

"Jerry? Are you alright?" the boy titled his head and Jerry couldn't take it anymore. He hugged him and said "SO CUTE"

The boy in question went red and started to try to get the older man off him.

The red hair was laughing as he, not like a certain oblivious exorcist, noticed the reactions. Seeing Allen's problem, Lavi grabbed the older man and took him off Moyashi.

The weird cook cleared his throat and with a small blush asked for the order. The cat eared exorcist blinked, blush disappearing, started to order. He decided to forget the incident.

The order was done and Allen took the food to his usual table and started to eat. When Lavi sat at the table with his own food the younger's tray was already half eaten.

After the meal some Finder said that the supervisor wanted to see them so they went.

In the middle of the way they saw some people running for their lives in the contrary direction of them so that would either mean a Komurin or something worse (they wished none) so they started running to Komui's office and what they saw scared them half to death.

It wasn't a Komurin, nor an Akuma, nor a Noah but a royally pissed of Kanda that was currently with his Mugen , panting. The reason? He tried to attack the Supervisor but he only managed to get the secretary that was currently cut in three. The Chinese man was on the corner of the room sweating as he got the famous death glare from Kanda that was currently going in his direction!

Komui found a safe sight when the duo came. He ran (the man sure can run) and hid behind the unfortunate white haired teen.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could say before he was graced with the point of Mugen.

* * *

And I stop here. Sorry that it took so long but here it is. Is it just me or it's getting crazier by the chapter?

Anyway this is important:

This will probably have Yullen and/or Laven so it's Yaoi (well, more like shounen-ai) if it goes the way I want. So don't blame me.

Thanks for the reviews/favorites.

Now do you see that button that says** review**?

Click it.

No, really, click it.

Com'on I know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Huh?" was the only thing he could say before he was graced with the point of Mugen._

Kanda was pissed (more than usual at least) because:

1º He was drugged by Komui.

2º Those stupid cat ears don't get out of his mind

3º He has to go on a mission with Baka Usagi (A.K.A Lavi) and Moyashi (A.K.A Allen).

He wanted to kill the Supervisor but he hid behind Moyashi. Now he had two options: cut Moyashi and Komui (solves two problems in one movement) or stop for now and kill the Chinese man later when he doesn't get any help. The first one sure was appellative…

But then the raven haired teen saw those white ears on top of the kid's head, flicking with nervousness and his left eye twitched. All of them stayed in the same position until Lavi put the finger on the top of Mugen and pushed down. The angry samurai did nothing except twitch his eyes lot of times until he sheathed his sword, turned and put his back against the wall like nothing happened.

The rest simply blinked their eyes and looked at each other in confusion.

Considering safe, the cause of the confusion, got out of his hiding place and put himself in front of the world map, waiting for the bewildered exorcists to sit down, which they did with awareness.

He cleared his throat. "Well, now that everyone is calm let's talk about the real reason I called you here but first, come here Allen." The mentioned cat-boy went but with his guard up. When he reached Komui, he had a grin. "I see that you're still half-cat~" a glare "Don't worry I can make an antidote I just need the ingredients~"skeptical look "I swear! In the mission I'm sending you, you can find all of them… hopefully."

Allen didn't like the 'hopefully' but what could he do? He sat down on the couch again. "Now the mission." Everyone got a folder " You need to go to Egypt and Greece. There have been weird happenings in both of them. The reason why you are going to these two countries is because all the other exorcists are in a mission. More details are on the folder~ you are going to get out a hour from now." the beret man turned to Kanda "Kanda-kun, you should go to the doctor, because of all that twitching." Another twitch "See?" The Samurai ignored him and got out of the office, followed by the white haired teen. Lavi though stayed there.

"Komui give me the potion." "Huh?" was the smart reply. "Give it to me or I'll tell Reever that, instead of doing your work your playing around with Jerry 'helping' him in the kitchen." The man grumbled and took out a vial with some liquid inside which the bookman in training took.

As the red hair got out a huge grin appeared on the mad scientist face when he took another vial. "So who's going to be my next victim?" he whispered. "Komui, Leverrier's here." Said a pale Reever as the moustache man entered with that annoying smirk though none noticed the Supervisor's mad glint as he hid the vial. 'Who's better than Leverrier?'

---(-.-;;)---

(Let's jump this part until the train…. Everyone already knows this…)

They were all in the same cabin. The Finder was outside like usual and inside no one spoke anything. Eventually Allen fell asleep on Lavi's shoulder.

The red haired teen grinned as he looked at the teen whose ears just asked to be patted… his train of thought was interrupted when he felt a murderous aura in front of him. He looked at Yuu. He seemed like always looking at his folder except that his left eye was twitching, again, and he seemed to be ready to draw his sword.

'What did I do?' was his first thought but then another appeared 'Don't tell me that, Yuu-chan is, jealous?' being who he was he decided to see if he was right. He moved his arm and patted Allen's ears. Soon he heard purring. 'OMG Allen's purring! So cute!' he got those thoughts out (for now at least) and looked to see if he was right. The Samurai tensed and murderous aura got bigger against him. He continued to pat and murderous aura and eye twitching got worse so, for his life, he stopped. He heard Allen whimpering a little because he stopped. Murderous aura diminished but it was still there. 'This mission will be fun.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Me own nothing

Gah! Short chapter! I wanted to do a longer one but.... I thought the ending would be fine here ahaha.... I'll try to make a bigger chapter I swear but for now this is it sorry.

And before you blame me my romance pretty much sucks so don't expect much.

And now a _**review**_ would be nice....


	5. Chapter 5

_Murderous aura diminished but it was still there. 'This mission will be fun.'

* * *

_

If the finder that was outside the cubicle entered it, he would have felt the heavy tension in the room between the two exorcists but, lucky him, he had the feeling that it would be a good choice to let them be.

Lavi was silent, for once, as he looked at the wonderful view in the window (that was all blurs). Allen's head was still on his shoulder and he could hear the soft breathing from him. By the corner of his eye, he saw that Yuu-chan was with his eyes closed. In a normal person point of view they would have thought that he was sleeping but he knew that he was only meditating… and the murderous aura practically disappeared!

Eventually, the nekojin stirred and opened his gray eyes, blinking them to see if the drowsiness would go away. Unconsciously his back straightened in a movement very cat like. Lavi let a small smile sprout on his lips at the sight. It was so CUTE! "Heyah Moyashi-chan! Slept well?" this greeting was followed by him hugging the boy with one of his arms. "The name's Allen" came the automatic response " And I did fall asleep didn't I…" the ears twitched and, getting out of the hug, he looked at the window to see his reflection. He didn't expect that his face was to be clear of doodles though. That was new. He glanced at the stalker-shadow. It regained his annoying smile… he liked the frown better.

The tail, somehow got out of the black order's outfit and, with it's small movement, brushed Kanda's leg. The Japanese man's eye twitched but he did nothing. Another brush and his eye twitched again. Lavi caught the twitching. With a grin he asked "Yuu-chan, did you go to the infirmary because of all that twitching?" the raven haired teen growled in annoyance. Soon Lavi was sweat dropping with a very sharp katana very near his poor neck. "Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name." the bookman apprentice nodded very fast but also carefully. Kanda sat down with his eyes closed again.

Both teens forgot for a moment the existence of the cat boy who rolled his eyes at the exchange. He sat down and read a little from the file. Egypt… Happenings in a pyramid where people either disappear or are found unconscious, in a coma like state. On a side note, for him to get back to be hundred percent human he needed a special beetle that grows inside pyramids. ' Where did Komui get this thing and what did he use for this potion?' Allen asked himself but decided that it was probably better if he did not know. It was possible that he may have had another trauma if he knew.

The train soon stopped. "It's our stop" informed the finder. The fifteen year old hid his tail and put the hood to hide his ears before getting out. They followed the finder and stopped at the inn. The three had separate single rooms. They got together in a room to discuss about the mission. Of course that was after eating.

-Wherever the Noah family actually stays…-

Road was bored. Lero was taken into custody (kidnapped) by the twins for the payment of Cross's debt and everyone else was occupied. Well, Tyki was only reading, possibly… With a _very innocent_ smile she skipped to where Tyki was. Talking about Tyki he was, like Road suspected, reading a very interesting book. How a person could make a book, all with rhymes, was beyond him. Especially if the person who wrote it jumped into the sea to save it and was blind of his right eye. 'Maybe he's that bookman's apprentice ancestor?' he mused. He was so drawn into his thoughts that he didn't notice Road until she threw herself onto his lap. "Tyki~ I'm bored" she complained. The man muttered something in his breath "Why don't you go play with your dolls?" the girl pouted "They are boring!" the Portuguese man sighed. He had the feeling that he was going to have a headache. "Go play with Lero then." "Can't. the twins have him." He blinked 'What do they want with it?' He was going to say something else when Road seemed to have reached a genius idea. "Ne Tyki~ Do you want to play with some exorcists?" she was grinning knowing the answer. Tyki blinked at first but after much time thinking (two seconds) a grin grew on his face "I guess a visit wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot...

Speaking of plot, ideas would be good... I seriously don't know where this is going... at least in the romance scenes...

And please forgive me for not updating for so long!... And for the length of the chapter since it's still short... And thanks for all the reviews!

I wrote, you** review**. It's a good trade don't you think?

Oh yeah go to my profile and vote for my next story please? (Only x-overs though...)


	6. Author note! Important

**I'm so sorry but this isn't an update. It's important that authors know about this so I'm posting this right here. I'm going to give the head ups that I will (probably) continue to update the stories but, just in case, I've made an account at livejournal to post my fanfiction stories. Oh and DeviantArt too (Just look for Morfanerina in both though, both links will be posted in my profile).**

**I do not agree of what they are doing though.**

**!Important!**

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site has been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

-'-

**I'm, once again, sorry for the Author notes. This information was given in already two (that I read) stories and I thought that I should do this too.**

**Please pass the information in your own stories and decide what you want to do then. By the way in the guidelines they say that they do not filter the stories (right at the begining).  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Tyki blinked at first but after much time thinking (two seconds) a grin grew on his face "I guess a visit wouldn't hurt…"_

_

* * *

_Hot (A/N: the exact opposite of what I'm feeling -.-).

The first thing that Tyki noticed was that. It didn't help that he was in his suit in the middle of the desert. Even if it was some ways up from the ground but, possibly it was worse. Road was next to him eating her ice cream in her dress looking down not looking bothered by the temperature. And the man also did that, giving his attention to the trio in BLACK clothes and the finder.

They could see the ponytail samurai, the eye patch junior bookman and the other had his hood in his head being almost impossible to recognize him. Almost. The small stature and white hair that they could see when he moved his head, kind of gave it away. They decided to watch for the moment curious of what was cheater boy A doing with a freakin' hood in the middle of Egypt.

-Exorcist Trio-

"Yuu-chan! It's so hot" Lavi complained and tried to tackle Kanda into a hug but only managed to get the point of the most terrifying weapon that he knew of, Mugen. "Do you really want to be that cold?" the glare he gave promised death though the feeling of steel in his neck helped. "BaKanda. He would rot before getting cold (1) and then what would you say to Lenalee when we got back?" the voice was annoyed and if you watched the hood you would see it move. Lavi also noticed that his friend just said that in a way that his death would only be annoying and not a saddening thing.

"Tch, Baka Moyashi." But Kanda sheathed the sword. "The name's Allen!" the white haired teen responded. To avoid the all out war that was sure to start Lavi 'kidnapped' Allen, putting an arm around his shoulders. He swore that there was an aura that promised murder nearby "Hey Al, aren't you snapping more than normal?" silence…

"Lavi?" the nekojin started "Go away from me. I'm already hot enough without you helping to that." And the red head received a punch - half strength mind you- that made him go near the finder for protection. Finder that, decided that it's best if he only guided the group and be quiet or suffer the wrath of, especially, Kanda-dono, though Allen-dono wasn't in the best of moods…

They eventually reached the pyramid and somehow remained oblivious to the spies above them.

"… the weight of the souls are compared to a feather and then decided if they go to the netherworld or not. Bast was a goddess with the body of a woman but the face of a lioness or cat. She was the goddess of fire, cats, of the home and pregnant women. She had a connection to the moon as her son was the moon god …" twitch of eyes. Hand on Mugen.

"We are here exorcists-dono." The Finder just saved Lavi from some torture.

The group stopped in front of an entrance, made by a random guy that suffered from the effects of the pyramid (the first victim actually). The exorcists entered carefully, leaving the Finder behind because he would simply be a bother.

-Noah-

The Noah saw the chance for a little fun. After getting rid of the nuisance that was on watch, they entered in the building, destroying the entrance. It wouldn't be fun if they could escape that easily right?

-Exorcist Trio-

Allen let the hood fall back showing his snow white ears. For a moment he swore that he heard something collapse although that was probably his imagination.

A long corridor stretched beyond the torch's light manage to lit. The cat-boy had the feeling that something wasn't going to be well.

No one talked (not even Lavi) while they walked. Eventually, the corridor started to go three ways. Each went a different way, thinking it was the right one.

Bookman jr., bored from the silence, decided do make small talk "Ne, Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan" when he didn't get threatened he turned to see emptiness. "This is not good…"

Likewise, Allen noticed he was totally alone and groaned seeing that he was lost (as if that's new…) "Now what?"he sighed, continuing to walk forward (he hoped) and see if he could find his companions and end the mission.

Kanda also noticed the absence of annoying people but didn't stop and only tch'ed.

The Noah's blinked when they reached the three way corridor "Which one?" asked Tyki. "hmm.. that one" decided Road taking the left. The Portuguese man shrugged and followed her, lighting another cigarette.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing *sniff sniff*

(1)- this part was based in a line from another manga/anime. Can you discover it? (cookies for those that guess~)

I'm soooo sorry for not updating (a lot) earlier but Highschool's harder than I thought! And I've been suffering from a writer's block (I think it's gone though). I'm also sorry for the short-ish chapter but, well…. it ended like this….

Please review. Pretty please? With cat-Allen on top?


	8. Chapter 8

Allen took a break from the walk. He has been walking for, at least, one hour and the corridor seemed the same as it was when he started. No signs of his partners or innocence either. One of his ears twitched, hearing a sound and his tail swished in alertness.

He turned his head in the direction he came. The sound got closer and, eventually, he could see the shape of the source. He gulped when he recognized the shape by being an enormous boulder coming down on him. As every sane person, he didn't want to get squished so, he did what everyone would do in his case: run as fast as he could.

As he cursed his luck, he found a small corridor on his left. Taking the chance, he jumped to it and sighed in relief when the boulder passed by him. When he got up, he put one hand to support him. He felt the wall go inside and before he knew it, the ground beneath him opened and he fell. The trapdoor closed immediately giving him no chance of using crown clown to stop falling.

"You must be kidding meeeee…." He screamed. Really, what were the chances of putting the hand exactly on a very well hidden switch?

* * *

The baptized, by a certain samurai, as Usagi, blinked and turned 'Was that… Allen?' he thought but then shrugged, returning to examine the long hallway and it's walls. Old drawings barely comprehensible decorated them. He suddenly stopped, right on time to not fall into a hole in the ground with very sharp sticks ready to skewer him.

"Whoa.." Lavi sweatdropped "They weren't very welcoming were they?" he stepped away from the edge and calculated the jump to the other side of the trap. Unfortunately , the corridor was narrow so using his innocence would be useless. Taking a few steps away to make some distance, he started to run and jumped at the edge. He skillfully landed on the desired side "Oh yeah, I'm good."

As soon as he started to walk, a sharp blade flew millimeters in front of his face. "What the?" and then the blade balanced right left, right left and he groaned. A very deadly obstacle course seemed to welcome him. 'Isn't Allen the one with all the acrobatics and bad luck?... Hope they are alright and got it easy…'

* * *

The samurai sighed in annoyance. Always the same and the same and the same and it was starting to grate his nerves. And no, he wasn't worried about his partners it was more 'I'll behead them the moment I see them' kind of feeling right now. And he wasn't thinking about moyashi's new appendages and how cute they looked on him. Absolutely not.

Kanda stopped and, in a blink of an eye, his Mugen had cut an arrow that came from the right wall "Tche…" he restarted walking and cut all the arrows that came at him, not one managing to even scratch him. When they stopped coming he che'ed, sheathed his sword and continued normally as if that was something that happened everyday.

He dodged an axe thrown at him, unsheathing his katana again and couldn't help but say when he saw who threw the axe "Hell no."

* * *

The Portuguese man sighed when he saw he only had one more cigarette. Taking it, he lighted it and breathed deeply the nicotine. Road was skipping along the way, a candle in front of her. "Ne, ne Tyki? When do you think we'll find them?"

He shrugged "Must be soon, they can't exactly escape."

She hummed in accordance "Who do you think went on this way?"

"Maybe shounen or that Bookman apprentice, maybe all three or maybe none. Why?"

"Nothing, just wanting to know what you're thinking." They continued in silence until the girl broke it again "Which one do you think would be more fun to play with?"

Tyki only smirked, bringing his hat down to cover his eyes.

None of them noticed the small hallway their left so they continued. No boulders fell, no trapdoors opened and no arrows tried to skewer them. Rode whined in disappointment "Shouldn't this have deadly traps or anything? I'm bored~".

The man shrugged and lifted an eyebrow as they entered a room "Now, what is this?" they went to the middle of it and Tyki felt the ground under his left foot suddenly give.

A sudden door appeared at the entrance, trapping them in the room, the walls gained spikes and they started to close on them. The male Noah sighed and turned to his companion "You were saying?"

* * *

Allen reached the ground in a not so graceful way but he counted his lucky stars that he had not broken anything.

He looked around. He was on another hallway that seemed not much different from the one he had been before except, by being illuminated on his own.

His cat ears caught a strange sound coming a little in front of him and he saw… the beetle he was looking for! He pounced on the poor bug and put him in a jar hidden on a hidden pocket from his uniform.

Satisfied that at least he had one of the two things done he continued walking to wherever the corridor went.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM. If I did chapter 202 would be different and would include Rouvelier being beaten up by some very angry exorcists.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and for reading!

As for sdfsdfasdasd, here's the cookie -hands cookie over-

Feed the 'good' author reviews?


	9. Valentine's tease

Valentine's day tease~

It was a normal day for those in the Black Order…. At least until they entered the cafeteria that is!

Let's just say that Jerry (with a little help from Komui) decided that the place was a little too gloomy for this sort of occasion so, he decorated it with pink. A lot of pink. And hearts. And cupids.

Since he was on a roll he decided to take it to another level and that day there was also a special menu.

One could choose delicacies like Heart pancakes, Cupid's cake, Pink strawberry mouse with Heavenly cream (optional) and etcetera (As fun as it is to type all the culinary wonders Jerry opted to cook this day, that would mean that half this chapter would be about valentine's food). And how could anyone forget about the exquisite, superb, the culinary wonder, Valentine's soba, a special type of soba that he did only that day.

Our favorite white haired exorcist, with some furry appendages, didn't know it was this very special day so, when he reached the room to satisfy his rumbling stomach, he had to stop and blink to make sure he was seeing right. Carefully walking to the food line while watching his surroundings as if expecting an Akuma or worse, a Noah, to appear out of thin air and say it was his master plan to torture everyone with so many hearts and pink, he went against a strong back.

"I'm sor-" his apology was interrupted by a 'che' and glaring dark blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going Beansprout."

"I'm not a Beansprout, Bakanda!"

"Che." Kanda asked his order (rudely as always) only to be said that there wasn't. In a totally not threatening way, the sword happy samurai wannabe, straightened his sword Mugen. Jerry (somehow oblivious to the threat… or maybe knowing he won't get hurt because he was the one to know how to cook soba) pointed to the menu beside him.

"Choose one of these, Kanda-kun." Sighing and muttering things not really pleasant, he did as ordered, his scowl getting deeper as he went further and further through the list.

"Hurry up Bakanda!" said Allen, ticked that he wasn't already eating. His ears were down and his tail started moving annoyed. The ones behind him had to make a very good effort not to squeal or take pictures.

The raven haired exorcists didn't even glance at him. "I'm not saying this." He said when he finally found the soba's name.

"Now, now Kanda-kun. If you're not going to order get out of the line." Chided Jerry

With a growl the exorcist teen ordered "Avalentine'sbeansproutspecialsoba."

"Hmmm? What was that? "

If glares could kill could kill Jerry would be dead hundred times over by now "A. Valentine's. .Soba."

"Coming right out!"

There was silence for awhile.

"Sooooooooooooo." Started Lavi who was near there and had come when he noticed there was something wrong "a Beansprout's special huh?" he had a grin so big, Kanda was surprised his face wasn't in half because of it. "Isn't one beansprout enough for you, Yuu?"

Everyone froze at this. Allen was red as a tomato by that time too and Lavi couldn't help but mentally squeal at the sight. "I think I'll take my beansprout then." The red head grabbed Allen's wrist and tugged playfully. At least until a very murderous aura made him let go.

By instinct he ducked and that's probably the only reason his head was still attached to the rest of his body. He didn't even try to talk some sense into the other teen, he simply started to run as fast as he could. The rest could only stare at the duo as they ran past by and got out to the corridors. No one missed the reddish color in Kanda's face.

"Huh…. What happened?" asked Lenalee when she entered.

"Er…. It's best you don't know." Said a random scientist.

"ok…" it was then she noticed the blushing cat-boy. In a fangirl way she reached there and hugged the living lights out of him "That's so cute!"

"Orah? Where's Kanda-kun? I have his soba ready." Jerry blinked when he brought the dish.

-^^;-

Disclaimer: I own nothing! -.-

Yes, I know. This isn't really a chapter but I haven't managed to write it -.-

Anyway, I know this with the Beansprout must have been more than used but I couldn't help it! I wanted to write something for Valentine's day and this is what was written!

I'll try to update soon. Really!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts or just for reading!

Anyway, feed the author with reviews? Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Both Noah got out of the room, faces bored. The walls had stuck about halfway and, with nothing more to do, the golden eyed people got out of there (by the door which, for some weird reason, had opened when the walls stopped moving) and went their way backwards. Maybe they had missed something on the way….

Meanwhile, Kanda was spouting out curses in all the languages he knew and are not K+ rated as he cut the very annoying mummy in front of him. Annoying as in it was still moving after having it's left arm and head separated from its body. Faintly he supposed that since it was dead already there was no need for a head but still… it was freaking annoying.

"Simply-" a slash with Mugen "-stay-" cut the thing's right leg "-Down!" his eye twitched when the mummy started dragging itself in his direction. With no pity he neatly cut it in half. It stopped moving. With a glare it the mummy's direction he put his precious Katana in its usual place.

He restarted to walk but a sound made him stop. He glanced over his shoulders and, in anime style, a vein appeared on his face. The mummy apparently could stick together again and it has friends with blades.

The samurai wannabe narrowed his eyes at the scene, studying his options. He could fight against those things and let the mission for later or try to lose them (though it's not as if they are exactly fast) and prioritize the mission. He growled.

The mission was more important than fighting those things however, he didn't like the feeling of running away. 'Oh well. Let's end this already' he thought as he started running to the opposite direction of the undead. The faster he finishes this mission, the faster he could get to eat his soba.

While Kanda was fighting that mummy, Lavi was going through the obstacle course, managing to get to the end of it with some small cuts and scratches… and a bruise or two. He sighed in relief and sat down, regaining his breath.

When he had rested enough, he continued his walk, carefully watching and memorizing the walls and the floor. He didn't want another surprise like that thank you very much!.. besides, Bookman wouldn't be happy if he had nothing interesting to show on his report.

He stopped at a dead end. "You must be kidding…" he muttered, looking around. He would not go through that again.

The redhead noticed some hieroglyphs near. He put his hands on the wall and had them roam around it. "There must be something around here!" as soon as he said it, his left hand found a switch and the wall moved to show a stone staircase going down. He shrugged "Better than going through that trap again."

And so his decision was made and down he went. The moment he was on the stairs the wall slid back together. Lavi blinked "No way back then."

Allen's new head appendages twitched at the crackling sound from the torches around him. The shadows formed by these lights gave the hall a creepy look and his nervousness could be easily seen by the moving from his tail and the occasional glance above his shoulder, half expectant to find a mummy or something in those lines behind him (somewhere above, Kanda looked over his shoulder to see that the mummy and its friends were still following him and swore).

Suddenly, but not really unexpectedly, the corridor parted in two. He looked at both of them, annoyed there was no sign or anything. So, he simply used what he deemed best for the situation.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,  
Catch the tiger by the toe.  
If it hollers let him go,  
Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, you are it!" and then he went left.

A few minutes later, a portion of the wall near the intersection slid open and from it Lavi came out. He looked around in surprise and whistled "Don't tell me there's a welcoming committee near?" he gripped his weapon as the wall disappeared from behind him "Wonder if they're nice…"

He looked at the ground and bent down "This is… white hair?... Allen!" with that he ran to the left hall. He didn't notice the noise from little ways behind him nor the wall covering up the corridor he just took.

The Noah managed to find the switch Allen accidently pushed yet, they didn't fell down like he did. No, they went down with a lot more grace and less bruises.

Tyki's hand twitched, his want for a cancer stick acting up. He sighed as the smaller Noah went skipping ahead of him, already noticing the footsteps on the floor. Someone seriously should think of cleaning all that dust up.

Kanda growled low on his throat as he stopped and turned around, Mugen already in his hands. He hadn't managed to shake them up or find another way to go (vaguely he thought he had been already to that hallway even though he only went forward) so he would fight.

The mummy walked with a limp but fast enough to manage not to lost him. The exorcist narrowed his cobalt eyes. Why did it seem as if the mummy was mocking him?

One of its friends threw an axe at him and he dodged to the side, his hand on the wall to help steady himself. When he felt the wall give, he looked at his hand and then beneath him. A trapdoor opened and he only had time to catch its edge with one hand, the other grabbing his katana. With effort he put his katana on his hip and cursed his luck and looked down. He recognized a flicker of light down there. He turned his attention up and saw the mummy looking (?) at him. The samurai wannabe had the feeling it was grinning.

With annoyance he let go of the edge...

But not without grabbing that thing's leg and dragging it with him that is.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ç.Ç

Wow an update!.. that should have appeared somewhere last month ^.^;. Personally I have no real idea where this is going, I'm just going along with what appears on my head... I don't even know where half this chapter came (it wasn't supposed to go this way... oh well too late to change it now)

I've been very busy actually. With tests, homework, laziness, getting sick and falling face first on the ground while in my PE class (my nose huuurts!)

... please forgive me for this very late update? Remember, I can only finish this while alive!

And please review as it makes me very happy and more eager to start the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

Kanda softened his landing with the mummy (how he managed to put the mummy under him is something he won't say) and looked around. The soft light from some torches on the dusty walls (or anything really) gave the hall a haunted look.

The mummy moved and Kanda jumped before arming himself with his trusted katana. Perhaps bringing the mummy down with him hadn't been the best idea but he wasn't exactly known as the strategist, has almost being hacked in half because he couldn't think of any better way to win his opponent proved.*

Staring at the creature he decided he could care less about that and it was cutting time again. For the sake of the readers mental health and to not change the rating, the author decided not to describe what happened next and will only mention that the mummy was cut in many, MANY VERY little pieces and Kanda had a satisfied smirk on his face when it ended.

-:.:-

The White haired exorcist new furry ears twitched when he heard shuffling from behind him. He turned, activating his innocence and slashed the air with his sharp claw like left hand. A familiar yelp sounded an the teen blinked in surprise when the redhead exorcist came into view, his hands in a surrender pose.

He deactivated his left arm with a sigh "Lavi..."

"Allen-chan!" Lavi whined "Are you trying to kill meeeee?"

"it would be less trouble for me at least" the statement made Lavi whine even more but Allen ignored him with expertise and restarted his walk.

Lavi soon fell into step with the teen and they walked in silence, the bookman's apprentice taking everything to his memory.

Both soon reached a beautiful door with golden linings carved delicately into it and with the soft light from the torches it had a mysterious and magical air about it. They gave each other a look and opened the door, stopping almost immediately when they took the room' s view.

The walls had drawings depicting ancient Egyptian living and some hieroglyphs. Inside there were golden treasures from the most simple of instruments to elaborate works of art, delicately made and perfect in it's ancient glory. However, none of that was what made them stop. It was a teen sitting on a throne, her clothes white, in ancient Egyptian style, a mask of a face of a cat on her lap, with straight black hair and eyes green like a cat's that turned to them lazily taking some time to study Allen's furry appendages before speaking. "Now, now... What do we have here? A little lost cat and a lost human?"

Allen frowned and was going to say something when next to him sounded a Strike! and in a blink of an eye, Lavi had the girl's hand in his owns, his eye shaped like a heart and was declaring how beautiful she was and asking what her name was. A sweatdrop appeared on Allen while the teen sighed.

"Could you tell me yours? You are, after all, trespassing."

"No one lives here..." muttered Allen. The girl gave a smirk at the comment.

"Why but the pharaoh do lives here."

"Oh, and where is he?" the redhead asked, a little suspicious.

"Good question" she replied "Have you seen him? He's a little hard to miss."

Both exorcists sweatdropped. "You don't know where the... pharaoh is?"

"Hey little cat, I'm not his mom. I'm only his guardian. Now names please."

"My name's Lavi and this moyashi-chan is Allen!"

"Beansprout...?" she asked while the white-haired teen growled "I'm not a beansprout!" he started arguing with his friend and the teen looked amused by the sudden banter between the two trespassers and almost let them continue but she had to know why they were there and so, interrupted them.

The boys looked at each other and answered swiftly. "We are looking for something..." started Allen.

"Innocence more like it. Have any out of ordinary things happened recently?" finished Lavi.

The girl repressed a smirk "I can think of some things" she pretended to think about it. "How does this.. 'innocence' looks like?"

"In it's rare form it has a green glow but it can be in any of these" the eyepatch teen gestured to the whole room "objects."

"Is that so..." the girl gave a Cheshire cat like smile at them and both exorcists suddenly felt a little nervous by it "I may know where it is however... You need to do what I say until I am satisfied alright?"

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" Allen questioned, cautious.

"You don't but I doubt you want to check every single thing in here. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

The exorcists hesitantly agreed to it and the teen gave a very big mischievous smile.

'What did we get ourselves into?' both thought.

-with the Noah-

"Né Tykki, what is this?" the child Noah asked, pointing to a strange pile of what seemed to be toilet paper surrounding a body.

The Portuguese man got a little closer, also curious but ended up shrugging not managing to make head or tails of it. He decided to go with a wild guess "A cut up mummy perhaps?"

Road eyed the pile more carefully "why would someone cut up a mummy?" her golden eyes caught something sharp near the pile. "Hey Tykki, lookie an axe!" she giggled and grabbed the amazingly sharp antique axe.

Her uncle sweatdropped "Now now Road, don't you have enough of those at home?"

The deceitful girl gave an amazingly apparent innocent smile. If he had not known what she was capable of doing, he might have fallen for that trick "But Tyyyykki" she whined "one more couldn't hurt and I don't have such a good axe! Pleaaaaase?"

"Your father has spoiled you too much you know that right?" Tykki said. Road smiled knowing that her uncle had just conceded.

"Yay! Now let's find the exorcists and play with them!"

"Yup" the Portuguese muttered "a spoiled brat"

"You said something uncle Tykki?"

'A very deadly spoiled brat' he thought, watching the murderous glint on her eyes.

-Sexy Samurai here!-

'I'll kill whoever made this place very, very painfully' Kanda thought as he came to another dead end. He had been walking in a straight line until crosswalks had appeared and, apparently, he had chosen all the wrong turns, always ending on a dead end or on traps.

His exorcist coat had saved him in some of those traps and he was grateful for that (not that he would ever say that aloud) but the coat was no more than a big rag, full of cuts and ripped on the edges now. His annoyance grew when he thought of having to ask for a new coat from the scientists (all the other spares had already been damaged beyond repair) and having to deal with their company. That wasn't the worst though. His legion of fangirls (and he was quite sure some boys too) would probably take that chance to photograph him while without a shirt. And he hated that. 'What would that sister complex think if he knew his sister was president of the bishounen club on the Black Order?' his musing were cut short when he almost passed a hidden door. If it were not for the light there he wouldn't have noticed it.

Hand near Mugen, he cautiously opened the door. At first there was nothing and the samurai wannabe growled. Suddenly something creaked and Kanda fell. Again.

He cursed as he slid on the wall.

He came to a surprisingly soft stop and opened his eyes (he had not closed his eyes because he had been taken by surprise. Absolutely not.) and he had to wonder if he had fallen asleep somewhere when he saw the scene.

Two very familiar people stared back at him, one in his exorcist clothes and the other on a very... Skimpy outfit.

The sapphire coloured cloths covered only the lower half of the body, letting him see the scarred pale chest, and random golden trinkets were on his arms. His furry appendages also had some trinkets.

"M-moyashi?" later, he would deny he had actually blushed at the sight.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... do I really have to repeat this every chapter?

Sorry for the very late chapter but, well, I blame school. Teste+tests+tests= mentally exausted wannabe fanfiction author so yeah...

And am I the only one who thinks this chapter is ridiculous? xD sorry but I needed some anti stress so this is what came out.

Oh yeah, that I made a certain reference (*) to one episode of the anime (not that I remember which one...) its the one with the gladiator just in case some don't know what I put here.

Is this chapter worthy of asking for reviews?... Meh, I'l let you decide that :P

Ja ne

~Morfanerina~


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: shounen-ai/yaoi, kiss alert, failed attempt at humour, a lil bit of angst (if you could call it that) I don't want any flames about any of this as I'm very aware that it is here thank you very much. And if you say I'm going to Hell because of this, oh well. At least it's warm there ;)

Now, if you want to, continue.

* * *

'Oh God. Why me?' was what our dear nekojjn was thinking when he saw the samurai wannabe entering the room and stare at him (wait, was that a blush?). His eyes unconsciously travelled the uncovered body parts and mentally drooled.

Lavi noticed that both his fellow exorcists had been drinking the views of one another and decided to interrupt the moment the only way he knew how: getting Kanda on homicidal mode.

"Hey Yu-chan! I missed you." he hugged him for a milisecond before he skilfully dodged Mugen successfully avoiding separating his head from his body. Allen had also unfrozen and sweatdropped.

"Come back here you stupid rabbit!" Kanda followed his allege best friend trying to hack him up like a certain mummy "Aren't you a charmer?" the three males turned to the teen who was smirking at them "You should have told me there was such a hot guy with you. I would have prepared him some clothes to make him hotter" Kanda's eye twitched as the girl said that. "But really, don't you think your friend is adorable like this? Kyiaa I knew this was perfect for you!" the teen had turned to the youngest exorcists and glomped the boy while squealing. Both Kanda and Lavi didn't know where the sudden annoyance came from but they had a idea it was the fault of the squealing girl near them.

The teen, not that they had noticed so absorbed on their feeling, observed them while embarrassing the nekojin and gave a smirk (that Allen unfortunately noticed and that gave him the chills) before letting him go.

"I know! If you want me to tell you where this innocence is" at this point she had their undisputed attention and her smirk, if possible, grew and she pointed to Kanda "you hot stuff, have to kiss... this adorable little cat boy!"

There was silence after that. So much silence you could almost imagine those balls of something that are used on westerns movies of cowboys passing by, and then "Whaaaaaa?" and yes, even Kanda was no exception of this, one of those out of character moments he will throughly deny ever existing even under torture.

"You heard me hot stuff. You and him. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Now chop chop!"

Kanda and Allen looked at each other, a silent agreement between them. Both got their faces closer, both with a blank look because one's a freaking poker ace and the other mostly unemotional and the teen's eye twitched before yelling "Wait!" the two exorcists jumped away from each other and before Allen could ask what she wanted she turned to... The readers?

"Oh no worries I just need to say something." Errr... Okay I suppose... "If you do not like kissy stuff especially between males go away. Shoo shoo... Okay, on to you!" ahem... right... The teen plopped down on her seat and found herself being the subject of strange looks of the three exorcist "What? You never saw anyone breaking the fourth wall?" at the blank looks, she sweatdropped before clearing her throat "Well, go on. Kiss!"

The cat-boy grimaced but nodded. Kanda calmly watched as the boy took a deep breath, noticing the twitching of the furry appendages and how the odd pants moved with the tail. He unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation, trying to ignore how dry his mouth went. The white-haired teen however, went alert at the hungry look on Kanda's eyes and had to fight down a blush 'For the mission' he chanted inside his mind and got his face closer to the taller teen. Dark blue eyes locked with light grey.

The Japanese exorcist got impatient and grabbed the other teen's head and crushed their lips together, muffling the yelp of surprise from the nekojin, whose eyes were wide open. Grabbing the opportunity from the yelp, Kanda's tongue darted inside the other's mouth, savouring the curious bittersweet flavour. Allen moaned and closed his eyes. Beneath his eyelids he noted two flashes but ignored it. Damn, Kanda kissed really well.

When there was need for air they stepped back, the nekojin dazed and slightly blushing and the japanese teen with a smirk, licking his lips.

"Well, I was afraid I would have to stop you before you passed the K+ rate but it seems you got that covered." the exorcists stared. "What?"

"Is that a camera?..." Allen asked when he recovered his bearings. He looked at Lavi and sweatdropped when he noticed that the redhead also had a camera "Where did you get that anyway?" he blinked when he realised something but before he could comment on it, Kanda interrupted "Did you just photograph us while we were kissing?"

The two gave innocent smiles "Why would you think that?" that was enough for Kanda and Allen to activate their innocence looking very, very murderous. Before they could attack their companion, the door opened again to show two people. They only realised who they were when they heard a squeal and Allen got glomped and a "S-shounen?"

The teen observed the scene unfold and muttered "Where are the popcorns when one needs them?" she shrugged and sat back, smirking when she saw the hungry look from the man. "Better than a soap opera" she declared.

"What the :beep: are you :beep: doing here you :beep: son of a :beep:?" (A/N:for convenience of not putting a higher rate, there will be beeps... And occasionally nyeh)

"Why do you think? We saw Allen. But we didn't know he had such new cute furry appendages!" Road squealed again, still suffocating... Er hugging the poor catboy.

"Road, I think the shounen needs air..." pointed out Tykki. The childlike Noah blinked and released her victim who took great gulps of air "Oops" she said sweetly.

Lavi fingered his hammer, ready to activate at a moments notice but he wasn't going to interrupt them. He, after all, couldn't change the flow of history... or something along the lines (of course that was just a excuse so he could asked Timcampy, which appeared out of nowhere, to print the photograph he took (an interesting addition he noticed when Allen printed some blackmailed photos of him and... Well that doesn't matter)).

Kanda however, was more than happy to interrupt them, especially when the Portuguese Noah looked that way towards his moyashi!

The Noah got closer to the catboy and whispered on his ear, tickling it "Why, are you a lost little kitty? Do you want to come with me?" Allen looked at the golden eyes and simply asked bluntly "Are you flirting with me?" he didn't know whether to feel honoured or absolutely horrified of the Noah's affections. He was tipping more to the latter though.

The Portuguese man's hand went to the other's back and Allen yelped but the tip of a katana was enough to make the Noah stop his advances on the youth. "Oh my, are you jealous?" The exorcist nothing said but one could almost see the aura in flames around him. Tykki was almost the same and poor Allen was in the middle, bewildered by them.

With Lavi, he victoriously grabbed the printed photo and silently cheered. He asked for another one for Lenalee. Oh, how she would love it. More doujinshi material coming up.

"Neh, can you sell that photo for me?" the eyepatched youth blinked and turned to the childlike Noah who was staring at the photo with stars on her eyes. 'Is it just me, or are the females I know yaoi fanatical?' he thought sweatdropping but answered "20 bucks"

"10"

"15"

"Deal" and she gave him 15 bucks while he gave her purchase.

The ignored teen was trying very hard not to start laughing. How many years has it been since she had seen something that amusing?  
Her answer came in form of a certain annoying mummy who stopped dead (no pun intended) on it's feet before slowly turning around and starting to walk the other way. None of the others noted but she didn't care. Her eyes flashed and she said, in a sweet voice "Oh Akhunadin. How good to see you."  
Noahs and exorcists alike followed her line of sight and Kanda growled while Road commented quite loudly "It's toilet paper-chan!... Last we saw you, we saw you in pieces though."

"Oh, I see" the teen murmured and gave a smile, though her eyes were cold "how about you...'play' with him for awhile?" Kanda's eyes flashed but he looked suspiciously at the Noah. The teen added "The ones to get him first will get the innocence" that was enough for Kanda who ran to the mummy, followed closely by Allen who managed to escape and Tykki, who was following Allen.

Lavi and Road stayed at the side, chatting about yaoi couples.

Let's cut a long story short shall we? Kanda managed to not cut up the mummy so much that no one could recognise it. Allen got away from Tykki by punching him and declared quite loudly at the semi conscious Noah ('He has quite a punch' Tykki absently noted)"Pedophile" .

The teen smirked and thanked them, dragging half the mummy by it's arm and the other half by it's leg "He didn't listen to me. Now, he needs to be punished." she informed them, grabbing a small pouch near the throne "And this is the innocence you were looking for." Allen thankfully grabbed the precious cargo after changing back to his normal clothes, cat ears dropped from exhaustion. "What are you going to do now... And where's the exit?" The cursed teen, ever the gentle heart, questioned the girl.

"This is where I have lived for years and that's the way it's going to continue. As for the exit... See that lever?pull it and go into the tunnel. Turn immediately right and always go in front. When you meet a dead end, there should be another lever somewhere. Push it. Not pull it okay?"  
They all nodded. Silently they made a truce to not fight until they got out.

"But why..."

"Am I here? I'm here to guard this idiot mummy. Anything more carrot-head?"

"Your name would be nice"

She winked at him "You can call me Bastet now go, you wasted enough time here. Good luck, you all have quite the difficult fate." with this she sat on her throne and put on her cat mask.

They couldn't speak more for all the lights went out and small tremors made them think it better to just get out.

Bastet watched as the odd group got out and then looked at the picture she took. "Thank you for giving more fun to this old God." her body started to get harder until she was all stone, the photograph on her hand catching the same curse.

Meanwhile, the group finally reached to the outside and was looking at each other, not knowing whether to attack or stay. The decision was finally letting them all go on their own ways. The exorcists went to the train station, Timcampy on Allen's head, tickling his ears when they remembered their finder "Do you think?" the white-haired teen prompted.

"He's dead moyashi."

Lavi noticed they needed to talk "Well, I'm going to report to Komui. Don't do anything perverted to moyashi-chan, Yu-chan!" With that he got out of the way with Tim before any of them could react. Allen stole a glance at Kanda's impassive face and blushed, remembering the kiss. "Um.. Kanda... about the kiss..."  
"It was necessary for the mission moyashi. Nothing more." and he walked to Lavi, hiding his face from the other exorcist.

"R-right. Just... the mission... nothing more..." he ended with a whisper. He felt a little disappointed for some reason but didn't thought much about it. If anyone had seen him, they would have seen the dropped ears and tail, showing his true emotions despite the small smile on his face.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the teen and the mummy.  
Now, I'm currently writing this on my iPod, while on my car, while on my holiday trip. So, I'm trying to dodge all the curious stares of my parents, brother and grandparents.  
On other news, my attempt at the kiss was a fail xD I tried, I swear I did! Oh and Bastet was an Egyptian goddess. A kind reviewer pointed this goddess to me a few chapters before and I decided to put here. If you are reading this thanks ;)  
A reviewer also pointed to me that I did not say which manga/anime was that I mentioned, to those who tried it yes, it was saiyuki (sorry I didn't put this earlier)  
I think there's nothing more to write except my thanks for favoriting/alerting, reviewing or simply reading.  
Please drop a review?

Edit: I'm sorry about the format. It should be readable now. Sorry again for the incovenience Ç.Ç  
Edit2: Gah So many mistakes -.- should be all fixed though


	13. Chapter 13

The tension in the compartment could be cut with a breadknife or, at least, it was what it seemed to Lavi as he saw his two companions appointedly ignoring each other. Timcampy was, for once, on his head, staring at the other two.

"So, er..." two pairs of eyes swivelled to him and he couldn't help but fidget on his seat "We are going to stop a little before Greece to get together with some finders..." he trailed off, seeing the Japanese exorcist's twitch. Without a word, the samurai exorcist got up and went outside, closing the door with unnecessary strength.

A sole green eye glanced at the cat boy who was looking at the window with a blank face on.

'I left them to resolve their unresolved tension and now they are on ignoring terms... brilliant' plastering a smile on his own face, Lavi sang "Allen~! Have you ever heard of medusa's tale?"

The white haired teen's ear twitched, betraying his poker face. When he felt the bookman's hand on his head, he sighed "No Lavi, I haven't. Can you stop petting my head now?" Pouting, the older exorcist did as he told before a grin reappeared "Then let me tell you!"

Before Allen could protest, Lavi started "Long ago, three sisters were born. They were awful, monsters really! One of these sisters was Medusa. Her hair was made of snakes and her eyes petrified any man foolish enough to look at them- and I mean it literally! To cut a long story short, she was killed by cutting off her head. It was managed by using the reflection from a shield, as the reflection was inoffensive. Did you like it?" the red head leant a little too much into Allen's personal space, their noses almost touching.

Blushing, Allen managed to get out a blunt "Not really." followed by "I would appreciate you to get out of my personal space, _Lavi_." With a whine, Lavi did as the other asked

"Why did you tell me this anyway?"

"Moiyashi-neko-chan ("It's Allen!") haven't you read the file yet?" With that he grabbed the offical papers and showed the other "People, mostly male, have been found turned into stone near this cave. Whenever anyway touches these statues though, they break and turn into dust." he closed the folder and grinned at the other "See anything familiar?"

"... Why do we need the finders again?"

"They will be our guides to the cave."Lavi replied.

"Oh... right..."

Lavi then started cooing about the adorableness that was Allen with those appendages (again) and only stopped when one of the officers in the train asked for help into calming their companion down. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

-Noah-

"Tykki-pet!" the deceivingly innocent voice called. Tykki looked at the chubby figure and drew in a breath filled with nicotine before asking "What is it?"

"I have something for you to do. With Road." noticing he got the Noah's attention he continued "You two will go grocery shopping."

Tha Portuguese man looked at him bewildered before pointing out that they had the akumas that could do those things.

"Ah yes but today I wish you to go. I want to try some Greek food and the akumas around there have been disappearing and I would prefer not to lose those that are here. So, will you go?" Tykki wondered why the other even asked, considering that both of them knew it was a request but an order 'Is he still angry about not catching that innocence?' out loud he obviously agreed, getting up and going to the ark "Ah yes Tykki? You are both going the human way."

'Yup, still angry.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for those sticking with me. I know I haven't updated in a long time and this chapter is small... you know what, here is an extra that has nothing to do with this.

-Extra-

Lenalee walked down the stairs until she reached the science department, a tray with a mug full of coffee on her hands. Greeting everybody as she passed, she stopped at her brother's office, peeking inside to see Komui sleeping as usual. To her relief, there was no Leverrier, as she had heard he had come visiting, in sight. Silently, she dodged the paper mountains until she reached her brother's desk. She traded the mugs and went back, stopping by one of the mountains. Making sure her brother was not awake, she took a few of those papers, cursing in her mind when she let one of them escape her grasp. Bending down to grab it, she didn't notice Komui starting to rouse from the coffee.

"Lenalee?" he mumbled and yawned, not taking note of her freezing.

"..H-Hi brother. I just came to give some coffee but I saw you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I just put it there" she rambled, hiding the papers quickly behind her back.

The other didn't notice her nervousness and started gushing and praising his little sister, giving her the leeway she needed to escape from the office. Activating her Innocence, she sprinted to her room, locking the door behind her and stared at the papers. Some of them were of the missions Allen, Lavi and Kanda were in. The others however were her own hand-drawn Yaoi doujinshi, starting some of her friends. And enemies. Without hesitation she sat at her desk and continued her doujin, congratulating herself in finding the best hiding place possible.

Who would look for her doujin in the middle of her brother's office?

-...-

I did say it had nothing to do with this... Hopefully I won't take as long next time. Drop a review if you don't mind!

And now, I go.


End file.
